magicschoolbusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralphie Tennelli
Ralphie Tennelli is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. He is voiced by Stuart Stone. Physical Appearance and Atiire Ralphie is a heavy set boy with dark brown hair that falls across his forehead. His main attire is his signature red baseball cap which he wears backwards on his head, a lime green T-shirt with a big red letter R on the front, dark green pants, and a pair of red and white sneakers. His signature colors are green and red, though some of his body suits while on field trips are yellow with green accents. Personality Ralphie loves sports and daydreaming. He's outgoing, kind, imaginative, and fun loving, and on rare occasions, he can be cowardly. He enjoys a day off from school, but he does respect his teacher and enjoys being in her class. Background Ralphie is the class athlete and daydreamer. He plays a lot of sports, and when he's not, he's daydreaming about playing sports. He is of Italian descent, and he once mentioned that his mother's calzones "go down like rocks." He has a distaste for anchovies, which his dad puts on pizza to keep him from eating it. He mentions in "Kicks Up a Storm" that he hates roller coasters and shows to have a weak stomach in "For Lunch". Despite his occasional machismo, he has no hesitation showing when he's afraid. He loves superheroes and comic books, and he appears to be a science-fiction fan (as shown by his pajamas). However, he might be reading too many after he believes that Ms. Frizzle is a vampire. Storyline Season One Ralphie is upset he hasn't come up with an idea for Broadcast Day as he types on his computer, and he's even more upset when his mother tells him he's staying home due to being sick ("Inside Ralphie"). The class comes to him, and their Broadcast Day becomes about his sick body. Irritated when Dorothy Ann interrupts the class baseball game to talk about her physics book, he sees it would make the perfect home plate ("Plays Ball"). They continue to butt heads when Ms. Frizzle takes the class inside the book to play a frictionless baseball game, but they stop their fighting long enough to get the bus unstuck when the wind blows the book shut. He comes up with a superhero persona in "Kicks Up a Storm" named "Weatherman." He and Keesha argue over who knows how storms are made and using the bus, he eventually makes one, realizing he may have made a huge mistake. Season Two Tired of having to do class chores, which keep him from playing sports, Ralphie decides he wants to build a robot to do all the chores for everyone ("Flexes Its Muscles"). When the bus acts up, he gets his chance when Ms. Frizzle takes the class to her mechanic. In "Going Batty," he is convinced she is a vampire due to many coincidences, and he fears she plans to eat their parents during the parent-teacher conference, which is taking place not only off-campus but also at night. Six hours before the "biggest soccer game of the year," he is aggravated when Phoebe wants to name the team the Butterflies ("Butterfly and the Bog Beast"). He's the last in the class to finally agree to the mascot, though at one point he said he'd rather play for the other team. In Cold Feet, Ralphie is transformed into a turtle when he, Miss Frizzle and some of his classmates help Phoebe rescue Liz. Season Three On a class trip to the Arctic, Ralphie is trapped on an ice floe with Liz, Phoebe, and the bus, and he worries that he'll never hear another bad joke from Carlos and never go on another field trip ("In the Arctic"). In "Goes Upstream," he's in charge of bringing fish to the school's annual Fish Fry. Unable to catch any salmon at the spot he and his uncle used to fish, the class finds out that the salmon have migrated. Up until realizing what a hard journey it is, he is determined to bring back some fish to the school. He's Ms. Frizzle's trainer for the Teacherathlon in "Works Out." Seeing that her competitor is the heavily muscled gym teacher, Mr. Sinew, he wonders how she'll ever beat him. Season Four The class is enjoying a nice afternoon at the beach, but Ralphie wants to move away from their peaceful spot to a more crowded one ("Goes to Mussel Beach"). They find out later that the reason he chose the spot was so they'd be first for ice cream when the truck comes. In "Goes on Air," he's upset that their contribution to the Walkerville space capsule is an empty jar of air. He's an opossum, along with Wanda and Keesha, in "In the City." Relatives *Ralphie's mother is a pediatrician doctor and appears in "Inside Ralphie," "Going Batty," and briefly in "Rocks and Rolls." She appears to have a playful relationship with him, such as remarking "Even your jokes are sick" when he makes a lame joke when he's sick and telling him with a smile to stop being "a pain in the neck" before she goes to talk to Ms. Frizzle. *He mentions his father once in "Gets Eaten," telling about how he puts anchovies on pizza to keep Ralphie from eating it. *His grandfather is mentioned in "Inside Ralphie," being at the house while Ralphie's sick and his mother's at work. *In "Shows and Tells", he makes a side comment about there being a round photo of his Uncle Ed in his house, whose head is kind of pointy. *In "Goes Upstream", he mentions going fishing with his Uncle Brian. Trivia *He plays multiple sports (baseball, basketball, soccer, and hockey). *He's a believer in aliens and mythological monsters, such as vampires. *He hates rollercoasters and appears to have a weak, somewhat large stomach at times. *He says "I think I'm going to be sick." in "Taking Flight", "Out of This World", "Spins a Web", "Rocks and Rolls", "Getting Energized", and "Gets Charged". *His most dominant appearances without his hat are in "Ups and Downs" , "Cracks a Yolk", and "All Dried Up". *He has a slight dislike for butterflies, thinking they`re too wimpy. *It is implied many times that he likes pizza, but clearly without anchovies. He also appears to like his mother`s calzones. He also seems to like sweet things, like candy, ice cream, and mallowblasters. *Despite displaying a laid-back and sometimes careless attitude, he is dedicated to his commitments. *His original name was Ralph, implying that "Ralphie" is just a nickname and this is his full name. *In terms of weight, he is considered the chubbiest of Ms. Frizzle's class. In the episode "In the Arctic", he commented to Miss Frizzle that the jacket he was given was too small for him and suggested she find a bigger size. *His voice as well as classmate Carlos's grow deeper in later seasons. This is due to their voiceovers Stuart Stone and Daniel DeSanto respectively going through puberty at the time. Gallery ralphie_iap01.jpg msb_pb23.png ralphie_pb01.jpg ralphie_fim01.jpg IMG 0916.PNG flex22.jpg Ralphie_Tennelli.jpg DSC00125.JPG DSC00139.JPG|Where's Ralphie's hat/cap? DSC00171.JPG DSC00088.JPG DSC00172.JPG DSC00430.JPG DSC00470.JPG DSC00416.JPG DSC00427.JPG DSC00498.JPG|That looks like a "P" on Ralphie's shirt DSC00562.JPG|Wide Eyes! DSC00439.JPG DSC00506.JPG Category:The Magic School Bus characters Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again characters Category:Book characters Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Tennelli, Ralphie